


Fangs to Hunger

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re sitting in my lap, my heart beat is pulsing in my ears. My mouth a bit to dry for comfort but when you kiss me I can taste the iron and I can feel you getting heated before pressing your breasts against my chest and your eyes and fingers silently map out the two marks you make every time I let you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs to Hunger

You pressed me up against the wall and i can feel our hearts beating.

Racing -

Sprinting even -

Teeth wrenched into the side of my neck, I can feel you sucking back more and more of the red liquid.

It’s been a while, I can feel it as my knees are getting weaker and i’m sliding down the wall.

“Take it easy…” My hands attempt to comb through your locks of messy blond hair, “I’m not a blood bank.”

You thumbs are pressing a bit to hard against the side of my neck but at least it’s stopping the blood flow.

“Sorry, guess I got a little carried away.” You’re tongue glides against my neck sealing the wounds, “you’re so warm. Your blood’s a bit comforting.”

You’re sitting in my lap, my heart beat is pulsing in my ears. My mouth a bit to dry for comfort but when you kiss me I can taste the iron and I can feel you getting heated before pressing your breasts against my chest and your eyes and fingers silently map out the two marks you make every time I let you.

We make it like a date, and it’s almost as if you starve yourself for me.

It scares me.

“you alright?” you’re lips are covered in red, your bobby hair messed up. Why are you so beautiful.

“yes.”

“I drank too much again…” you’re lips quiver, I nod.

“a little.”

I can see the tears in your eyes, bringing up my hand I cup your cheek and you are holding my hand in both of yours. You kiss my hand, I can feel your fangs scrap against my skin on accident, but somehow I love it when they’re so close to piercing. 

“are you sure you’re okay? I’m sorry I took to much.”

“just be careful.”

I know you’re nod is genuine but I can’t help but know that this will happen again. And for some reason I don’t mind.

Your smile is too sensual, too erotic afterwards when you kiss me again. Lips so soft yet sleek and wet, the taste of iron bursting in my mouth again.

“Stop.” I mumble against you’re lips and you pause. When you move away I clean my mouth with my sleeve.

“the blood… I’m sorry.” Embarrassed you wipe your mouth, “ I’ll get us some clean clothes, run a bath for us.”

“That’s for the maids my dear.” I can feel my voice go hoarse and now you try to pull me from the floor, you manage somehow, you always do. You press against my chest, pressing me to the wall.

I think you love me, I thought you’re people couldn’t. But you have to… I would be dead if you didn’t.

You hide you face in my chest as the maids are called in, the blood hidden in your scarlet dress but the maids notice my shirt.

“is all alright sir?”

“Lady Hanssen and I require new clothes, and a cloth for her nose. She seems to have bloodied it. Run a bath.” I chuckle and you hit my arm before laughing yourself. The maid left soon after in a hurry.

“You should wash your face.” handing you a cloth I bring your hand to my lips to kiss. “best not scare the maids”

“I feel awful, I’m sorry.”

“You need to eat like a lady.”

Another hit and I can’t help but smile, watching your fangs disappear after you wipe the blood from your mouth. It’s almost desperately how you try to press the blood away, only smearing it more. To this, I take the cloth, pressing it delicately to you lips and cheeks, around your mouth.

Taking my hand, your lips press to it, “Tak.”

“Welkomme.” It felt oddly natural to smile for once, I don’t know how you do it.

The maid had come in and stated the bath was to be ready in a moment. I had smeared some of the blood under her nose, making it a deep red so they would not question it. The maid looked worried and held her by the arm.

“My Lady Hanssen are you alright my dear?”

She nods her head in return, “slightly dizzy. I do believe that I tumbled onto our dear Lord van der Bloem on accident.” She glanced back to me, “My dear apologies, I must be more careful to the man who courts me.”

I arrive as the maids and butlers take their breaks in the basement. the water was tinged a light red, her hair was wet with the same sleekness to her pale white skin. She didn’t look so ill anymore. I locked the bathroom as I enter, her clever little smirk followed me with every glance of her predator like eyes. they were back to their bright blue instead of the icy pale colour they turned when she hungered.

“Would you strip in front of a lady? My Lord you aren’t much of a gentleman are you… I do believe you’ll need your butler or some sort to help you redress~. I know I will not help you in that accord.”

You look so wicked. 

I wish to kiss you so badly.

It is almost like I am dancing with my own death. And I wish to do this forever, it’s addicting.

I nevertheless strip from my attire, pulling off my clothes to place them neatly on the counter. I can feel your eyes on my back, and when I turn, taking off my shirt you are indeed gazing over my body. Your fangs have reappeared, your arm hung over the side of the very large tub and your head leaned on the side of the porcelain. I want to paint you.

“You seem amused.”

“All my centuries of living and my dear you are the finest.” You hum with a satisfied smile, “You’re to handsome to be human my dear, to liberal in your works as a man and gentleman. You must be hiding some incarnation from me.”

I continue to strip into my underclothes, pulling off the undershirt. I stand folding it, smirking at her comments. “I am not.”

“You’re not hairy enough to be a werewolf pup even…. nor do you smell of the odor. Though the perfumes you ware could hide it.” You pout your lips up at me before smiling, “the boogeyman maybe? that glare of yours make children cry.”

The last of my fabrics were pulled from my body, I was bare and she was smiling even more at me as her eyes traced every inch. I was still comfortable to the oddity.

I climbed into the tub, water flowing over the sides as I sank lower. you crawled onto my lap, like before, breast pushed against my chest.

Your lips pressed against mine once more and I knew for a fact I had become your servant.

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on my tumblr ArtOfDisaster


End file.
